His Gaurdian Pearl? Not Angel?
by GorgeouslyCrimsonAngel
Summary: *Spoier warning* This is technically the last part of the book, so I'd suggest you to read. The book first. He had always been there for her, he taught her so many things and now he was gone. Kronos has taken over Luke's body and she now only has memories and broken promises left. She refused to believe he is gone and keeps on fighting for him. Will it pay off in the end ?


***Spoiler warning* - This is technically the ending of Rick Jordens Percy Jackson and the Olympians last book I strongly suggest you to finish reading the books before reading this or it'd spoil the whole point of the books... Thankyou.**

**Disclaimer - IN don't own anything but my own character, Pearl. Any other know contents belong to there rightfull owners... Thankyou very much. (If I own the book, Luke would still be very much alive).**

I burst into the throne room - the door to which were blown to smittens - on the back of my pegasus, _Tiara._ Her hooves clancked loudly on the marble as she gracefully landed. Still mounted on Tiara, I looked around the throne room to see Percy back to Lord Hephaestus by Luke - no, not my Luke, _Kronos._ Annie was fighting with Ethen Nakamura and Grover was playing his reed pipes.

Suddenly Lord Hephaestus's throne whirred and hummed, warning 'defence mode, defence mode'. Percy jumped over Lu - URGH! not Lule, KRONOS - just in time, before the throne shot out electric trendrils in all directions, hitting Kronos squat on the face. This wasn't looking good, for Percy or for Luke - yes I meant Luke and not Kronos.

I quickly slid off my pegasus and looked up at Tiara. "Giddy up, girl, get out. Thos ks not going to be nice" I said to her in a small voice, running my hand through her silky mane.

"Are you sure, Pearl?" I heard her voice ask in my head - in the back ground I could hear Annie yelling something, I couldn't make out the words though. Giving Tiara a small smile I whispered "positive". Patting

her back, I ran around her and into the veiw of the others, just in time to see Kronos flick his hand and send aniie flying across to her mother's throne - where she slid down unconscious.

Vaguely I heard Percy yell " Annabeth!", but nothing was registering in my head as I ran over to Kronos and knelt behind him. Kronos rose to his knee at the same time that I fell into my knee behind him. I heard Percy's voice in my jead saying that it was not Luke, but I was beyond caring.

Slowly, I wrapped my hands around his torso - not giving him a chance to rise any further. It was too nostalgic, holding Luke so close - it was Luke's body no matter what. Because this is the same body that held me up as Luke taught me to walk. This was also the same body that held me gently against him as lue taght me to dance, the very same body that held me close - warming me - when I was freezeing as I sat by my beach. This was a body that I knew so very well against my own.

How many night had I slept cuddled up by him? How many time had he held me close, protectively when I was feeling scared or alone? How many time had he lifted up in his arms and taken me to the infirmary when there were wounds in my legs?

I had grown to love and care for the boy who used to own this body, even thought the conscience in this body was different - very, very different than the gentle, caring boy I knew - he still felt the same against me. No this wasn't my Luke, this person was a lot cold-hearted, evil than my Luke. I wanted my Luke back, and I was hell bent on getting him back.

"Luke" I muttered into his back as I felt Kronos tense under me. "I know you are still in there, very alive. So please, please come back, Luke. my beloved Luke." My words caught in a sob as I broke off with tears, that I had been trying to hold in came streaming down my face.

"Your beloved Luke is DEAD!" Kronos roared, swiftly flinging my body away from his.

I felt my hair flying around me and hitting my face, as my ponytail came loose, just before my body knocked on a collumn by the far corner of the room with a loud '_THUD!'. _All the air was knocked out of me and black dots clouded my vision. My ears rang and my head felt like it had been hit over and over again with a metal rail.

I was already too tired and fatigue fought to win over and make me lose conscious, but I fourght it hard. I had to help Luke, I couldn't let myself loose conscious and loose him forever. He meant a lot more to me than that. He meant the whole world to me and wouldn't - _couldn't_ - give him up without a fight. Even if it cost me my life. I loved Luke... and I wasn't going to let him just walk out on me without a single good-bye.

I completely lost touch with the battle as I had no idea how long I layed there trying to get my bearings.

But I knew it was sometime before I finally pulled myself up to my elbow and looked around. Both Percy and Kronos were talking to Ethen, they looked to be trying to cinvince him of something, I couldn't hear a thing because my ears were still ringing. Annie still lay unconscious by her mother's throne and Grover was urgently playing his reed pipes, slowly making his way over to Annabeth.

That was when my gaze landed on the Ophiotaurus, swimming silently in his water sphere.

Water!

Bingo! That's what I needed. It'll help get my energy back and to concerntrate better.

Slowly and carefully I pulled myself up to my feet, ignoring the bile that rose to my throat - and managing to hold it down. As soon as I got to my feet I had to stand for a while holding on to the pillar to keep myself from toppling over and making my condition worse. That wouldn't help make anything better, to Percy or to Luke - yes Luke, not Kronos.

After I caught my breath I slowly walked over to the Ophiotaurus, having to stop every once in a while to breath and to keep myself standing upright. Finally I reached to sphere, not paying the slightest bit of attention to the ongoing battle around me. I already knew Percy was alive and alright - for now.

"Please don't mind" I begged near the Ophiotaurus and stuck my hand into the water. Instantly I felt the cool water wash over me, healing my wounds and givng back my energy.

"BAH!" Kronos yelled startling me and making me whirl around so fast I almost lost my balance all over again. I turned just in time to see Kronos slash Luke's sword through a smoky screen.

"Their on there way, you've lost" Percy said to Kronos almost triumphantly, which I wasn't so sure about. I looked around for Ethen, but he was no where to be found.

"I haven't even started" Kronos sneered at Percy confirming my suspicion. Then Kronos charged at Percy with inhuman speed - he was a titan, duh. Everything happened so fast after that I almost missed what happened. Grover stepped I between Kronos and Percy in his own way of protecting Percy, but Kronos tossed him aside like he was a ragged bown and engaged in sword-fighting with Percy.

I made my way closer, waiting for a time to attack without it hurting Percy, but a way I would get tot alk to Luke at the same time. Even as I watched, Kronos disarmed Percy.

"NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs lunging at Luke - URGH, I mean Kronos, taking him by surprise and tackling him over. "No, Luke don't do this to me, please luke." I cried straddling his waist and shaking him senceless. "You promised, Luke. You promised that you will not let me suffer ny myself again. You promised to always be there, catch me everytime I tripped and you promised that you would be the one who would always guide me in a dance floor. You promised to listen to me rant if I ever open my mouth to say anything, and I'm dying to say somthing to you right now and that is COME BACK!" I yelled the last part so loud that it echoed on the wals of the throne room. I was hysteric and even I could feel that I was loosing it. I couldn't bring myself to care either way. If Luke died, anything is not going to get better, he'd only leave without ever saying anything.

"Pearl?"

It was that voice... that voice that stopped my hysteric rant. It was that voice that made my cloudly vision clear. It was a voice I knew better than I knew my own. The only voice that I would listen to - right then I was not in my mind, so only he could make me listen. It was Luke's voice. That beautiful voice that I had missed hearing sooooooo much... was my beloved Luke's.

That one word made me stop shaking him and look down at him properly for the first time since I entered the throne room. His eye's were flickering between my favourite color - icy bue - and the golden hue of Kronos.

"Don't go" I whispered afraid Kronos would take over. "Stay with me" I whispered, my voice breaking and tears streaming out of my eyes.

Luke reached out a hand and brushed my ahir out of my face, before cupping my cheek. I cwould tell he was fighting to keep Kronos under, his motions were slow and he was moving too tightly.

"Pearl oh Pearl oh Pearl. my lovely, darling, precious little angle, Pearl." he gasped, wiping a silent tear with his thumb and tracing his hand over my cheek and into my hair. My head was leaning into his touch sun-consciously. This gently soft touch was once I knew so well. A touch I wanted to feel so much. I winced as I felt pain seering through my head when Luke touched it. He quickly pulled his hand away and then his eyes widened with stark white horror at something he saw behind me.

"Pearl..." he gasped, this time with terror rather than having to keep Kronos under. "Good lord, Pearl, you're bleeding" he breathed and I could see it in his eyes that he was blaming himself for it.

I frowned. "No I'm not" I said reaching to touch my head. it was warm amd stick-y. O-kay, so I might be bleeding, but it wasn't Luke's fault. "Yeah, well whatever, that. you are here now and that's what matters to me the most' I said to him no longer whispering. Then I leaned front and kept my forehead top of his, taking his fave in my hands. "I love you" I whispered so only he would hear.

His hand fisted lightly on my hair as he pulled me closer.

"NO!" Kronos screamed as the light hold of Luke's hand in my hair turned tight and hard, it hurt. Taken by surprise I let out a yelp. krornos, who knew what I was up to - I wasn't exactly being discreet about it - flung me away from him. For the second time I landed on the floor with a thump - this time not as loud and instead of by the far corner of the room, I landed by the hearth of Lady Heista. To make it worse, I had to land on Ethen's dropped sword, which had to go through my gut. Seering pain was the last thing I felt as I lost consciousness.

*•••*•••*

When I came too again, I was met with a site that made my blood run cold and my heart to literally stop. My stomache churned painfully as a chocked sob escaped my lips. His peircing gaze was already on me, and there was nothing sorrow filling those lovely icy blue eyes.

Luke was holding Annies knife. Percy wass standing in front of him looking unsure, but my gaze was only locked on Luke's. I realized Percy had unerstood the propercy at last, but that would only mean in the death of that boy I love. Never getting to see him again, that hurt a lot more than the sword on my gut or my bleeding head.

The sorrow in his eyes told me he had been studying my body, takingin all my wounds, when I woke up and he was blaming himselt for every small cut in it. I shook my head, trying to convey to him nothing was his fault, he shouldn't. lame I'm for anything that happened to me.

"You're wrong my little broken angel," he said startling Percy to turn and look at me. The relife in his face said he had thought I was dead. "I _am_ the very reason you look like that" he said, his voice strong, just like I always knew it.

I shook my head hard, before flitting over to him, tackling him in a bone-crushing hug. "No," I said hugging him as tightly as I could. This time the tears flowed out of my eyes like a waterfall. _'Not yet, please not yet'_ I was repeating over and over again in my head. I wasn't ready for this goodbye. Not now... not when I just got him back.

Luke wrapped his arm around me just as tightly as me, His other hand stroking my hair gently - so he wouldn't touch my open skull too much. "I'm so, so very sorry, Pearl. I couldn't keep my promise" he sounded so sad that it made me cry harder, I so very badly wanted to take that saddnedd off of his voice, soo much that it hurt. I could also tell he was still fighting kronons because he had difficulty in speacking.

"You're not leaveing me" I gasped through my tears, trying to make my voice not break too much and hanging on to him like a life-line. He kinda was, but that is beyond the point.

He kissed the top of my head making me look up at him through my tears. Regret was written all over his face. Bitting my lip, I told him with my eyes that he was forgiven - for everything, through and through. Always.

"I love you, Pearl" he said to my firmly, bringing the hand on my hair to cup my cheek. "_My_ precious Pearl" he added some-what proudly, adding emphais on the 'my'. Ofcourse, I'd always be his, and only his. Then he leaned down and pressed his lips firmly and surely, yet softly and passionatly against mine.

I brought my hair up to tangle on his hair. I stood on my tip-toes, pulling myself closer to him. I couldn't get enough of him, not when there was so little time and we were already so late.

I felt Luke's hand circle around me to unstrap the side of his armour, his lips not leaving mine. I let out a protesting moan that was half a sob. I didn't want this to stop, that would be the end... I would never, ever get to see him again.

It was when lule's body tensed by gripping Annie's knife tightly that I realised what he was about to do. Fear and panic balanced each other out as I pulled Luke impossibly closer to me. _"No, no, no... not yet, please, not yet"_ I chanted in my head, like it would buy me more time. I was already giving up, I couldn't save him. Not unless I wanted Olympus to get destroyed. I didn't think Luke would be able to control himself much longer.

I felt more than saw Luke grip Annie's knife before he stabbed himself with it. He let me go instantly as the knife cut him, howling in pain and stummbling backwards. It literally tore my heat in half to see him suffering in pain and all I could do was stand and watch him suffer.

Those icy blue eyes that'd be etched in my heart glowed like mptlen hot lava and since I was standing so close could feel his body burning like set on fire.

The throne room shook making me stummble. Luke's body glowed brighter and brighter with a powerfull aura as Kronos was forced out of him. There was a blast of energy that knocked me off my feet, but didn't send me flying. when the light faded I saw Luke also crumbled in the floor next to me - at hands reach away.

I stared at Luke, who was in obvious pain. It was hard to watch, even more so cas his other side was covrree in blood and more was pooling under him. His eyes were open and it sent me to clound nine to see they are the icy blue color that I cherish even more than the sea - and anyone would tell you how much I love the sea. Luke's breath was a beep rattle, atleast he was still breathing.

"Good... blade" he croaked just as Percy knelt next tohim and Grover helped Annie limp over to Luke.

Luke gazed up at Annie."You knew. I almost killed you, but you knew..."

"Shh..." Annie said cutting Hi! off. Her voice trembling and tears waiting to fall. "You were a hero in the end, Luke. You'll go to Elysium".

Luke shook his head, so weakly it barely moved. "Think... rebirth. Try for three times. Isle of the Blest" he said in a weak voice.

Sniffling, Annie said "you always pushed yourself too hard"

Luke held up his hand and for the first time I noticed that it was charred. When had that happened? I remember his hand being perfectly fine before I lost consciousness. I would know, because it was the same hand that cupped my cheek when he called me his darling, precious pearl. and when he first saw my head bleeding.

While I was wondering this Annie was touching his fingertips lightly, like shr was afraid of hurting him further. Luke must've asked something since she was trying to answer.

"Well, I thought..." she said unsurely before looking up at Percy. her gaze holding so much love and adouration, almost like she couldn't believe he was even alive. Percy was looking back at her in the exact same way, that it made almost everything else seem unworthy and unwanted. I was so galde that atleast one of us were getting the happy ending that he deserved. After everything that happened, after everything they went through, it would be nfair if they hadn't gotten this endding.

"You were li,e a brother to me Luke"Annie went on softly. "But I didn't love you."

Now that sent a pang through my heart. Knowing what he had asked her, wether or not she loved him. I guess a part of him still loved her, and thatleft me feeling sad.

Luke nodded his head - like he had expected her to tell him that - then he winced. I so badly wanted to comfort him, but I had already used up all my energy. I couldn't lift my hand, how could I actually move my whole body closer to him? It was pure torture, but I managed.

"We can get ambrosia, we can -" Grover started tp say when Luke wince in pain, but Luke cut him off saying "Grover, you're the bravest satyr I ever met. But no. There's no healing." He was cut off by a cough, which spluttered out blood from his lips.

Oh! how I wanted to hold him close to me, feel him alive against me. Curse my energy for running out on me at a time like this.

All the pain didn't stop Luke from getting a promise out of Percy though. "Ethen. Me. All the unclaimed. Don't let it... Don't let it happen again he got out with difficulty, gripping percy's sleeve.

Percy looked up at me. His eyes were filled with hurt and saddness, resigned. The ways he looked at me said he was trying to communicate with me, but I was far too gone that I couldn't even hear his voice in my head. His resigned face told me that he could see my voice fade away along with Luke's.

"I won't, I promise" Percy said with determination, looking back at Luke.

"Percy, one last thing." Luke gasped, his grip on Percy's sleeve thighning. He was holding n by a thin string that was just ready to snap. He wouldn't be able to hold on any longer. "Take care of Pearl fo-" he started.

"NO!" I couldn't believe that I had yelled that loud, actually, I couldn't believe I was the one to yell at all. But I knew I was the one who yelled it. For one, everyone looked at me and for another, my throat still felt raw with the sound wreatching from me. "No. no, no, no, no, no. You're no settingnme free and then leaving me." I said to Luke almost like chant, pleading with Luke to not do this to me.

"You're not, you're not, you're not. If your dying take me with you, You're not setting me free. Please don't do this to me Luke. Please, please, please don't leave me behind Luke."

O-kay, so I might have been ranting, but the protest of loosing Luke sent me a jolt of stark white terror through my heart. Of him setting me free and then having to live without him was so impossible to think of.

"Pearl" he called in a soft, soothing voice, stopping my rambling short. "Come here" he said motioning me over to him. Those two words gave me enough strenght to scoot closer to him. Anything for my Luke, anything at all. His hand snaked around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "Just remember my darling broken angel. No one but you holds my heart, no one but you my love. My Pearl" hebp whispered. Then he pressed his lips on my temple.

That was the last thing I felt and my consious faded aa my life slowly slipped away... along with my Luke's.

**A/N~**

**Hey you lovely people! so I had this fic in my head for a while and finally thought of writting this down. So what did you guys think? was it any good? To be honest with you guys, this fic is actually not a one-shot but rather a novel, but I love this part so much that I thought of putting this up and if I get any kind of feed-back I'd work on the novel.**

**I know it wasn't very detailed, but please cut me some slack, because this is my first try at a battle scean, which is kinda hard to write. I have to say, this is completely uneditted so do point out if there are any mistakes. I,ll edit it some other time, but for now please do leave a **

**COMMENT AND VOTE, and if possible SHARE! 3**

***Rena N. Deen***


End file.
